An Evil Presence
|gold = 350 350 350 |exp = 500 400 400 |chests = All Stages: |notes = First stage is Main Story 3-1; the next 2 stages are route battle. }} Part 1/2 Pirika [ We STILL haven't arrived at the Sage's Tower yet? I'm so tired... ] Phoena [ Aren't you just riding on Hero's shoulder? ] Pirika [ You gotta have skills to ride on someone's shoulder. It's pretty tough. ] Phoena [ Seriously, Pirika... You're hopeless... ] Pirika [ Hm? Hey! T-That! ] Phoena [ What's the matter? ] Pirika [ I saw a huuuge tower over there! ] Phoena [ Wow, there it is. It sure is big. ] Pirika [ That's gotta be the Sage's Tower! Let's go! ] Phoena [ Ah... come on, you're so self-centered. Hero, let's get going, too. ] ---- Pirika [ Whoaaaaaaah... Amazing. ] Phoena [ Looking at it up close, it really is huge... ] Pirika [ There are a bunch of magic users over there. ] Phoena [ I hope we can learn something... ] Pirika [ It'll be fine. After all, this is where the sages live! ] Phoena [ ...True. I feel like seeing the sages as soon as we can now. ] Pirika [ Ah ha ha. No need to rush. The sages aren't gonna run away. ] [ That's right. The sages are usually secluded in the tower. ] -- A voice came from the magic comm device -- Pirika [ What? Is that Leader Gilbert's voice? ] Gilbert [ I thought you'd be arriving at the Sage's Tower soon, and had some info for you. ] Pirika [ You really know your stuff, Gilbert! ] Gilbert [ The Sage's Tower is a school of magic. Students and teachers of magic live there. ] Gilbert [ And the ones who rule the tower are known as the Three Sages. ] Gilbert [ They oversee the Tower of Might, the Tower of Destiny, and the Tower of Life. ] Gilbert [ They possess great knowledge and magic power. They should know about the book. ] Gilbert [ At any rate, you should go meet the Three Sages. ] Phoena [ Got it. ] Gilbert [ That's about it from me. Oh, I almost forgot. ] Pirika [ What's up? ] Gilbert [ The people of the tower can be hard to deal with, so common sense might not work... ] -- Something suddenly crashed into the ground from the sky -- Pirika [ Whoa?! ] Gilbert [ What's wrong!? ] Monster [ Rrrrrroooooahhhhh! ] Pirika [ Monsters from the sky... I have to cut communications! ] Part 2/2 Pirika [ Those monsters flew down from the tower, didn't they? ] Phoena [ I'll do my best... ] Pirika [ This is bad. The tower might be under attack! We need to hurry! ] Karen [ Oh no... Our assignment... ] Lucana [ W-What are we going to do...? If this keeps up, we're going to fail. ] Isabel [ It'll be alright. There are still some emersion points left. Let's hurry. ] Isaiah [ Whew! ha ha! Sorry, travellers. That was one of the Magic Academy's routine tests! ] Merheim [ Seems there was a malfunction. I need to return and adjust the transference position. ] Karen [ And that's pretty much it. Bye-bye! ] -- With that, the group walked away -- Pirika [ W-What was that just now? ] Phoena [ It looks like it was our misunderstanding. ] Phoena [ One of them said it was an assignment, so I think they were students. ] Pirika [ They must be fighting those things for homework? It's pretty tough being a student. ] Elemia [ Excuse me. ] Phoena [ Y-Yes? You mean us? ] Elemia [ You are the Volunteer Army, are you not? ] Pirika [ That's right, but... who might you be? ] Elemia [ The sages are waiting. I shall guide you to them. Please follow me to the tower. ] -- Elemia promptly walks towards the towers -- Phoena [ Ah, wait... ] Pirika [ How do they know about us? ] Phoena [ For now...let's just follow her, Hero. ]